<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Prepared Nightmare Edition by Hoodie_Lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951266">Be Prepared Nightmare Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover'>Hoodie_Lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale Disney Parodies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney, Disney Songs, Gen, Monsters are hyenas, Parody, Scar!Nightmare, Song Parody, Undyne has regrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare needed to inspire Horrortale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale Disney Parodies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Prepared Nightmare Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horrortale!Sans was standing next to his brother and Undyne. While the Empress wouldn’t be able to step within ten feet of the brother normally, this was a special occasion. They had gotten a job offer from a man named Nightmare, kill the target and he would deliver food to the Underground. Desperate and starving, they accepted. However they underestimated the strength of the target, and had their asses handed to them. </p><p>“Man, that lousy Dream. I won’t be able to sit for a week.” Sans said, and Undyne burst into laughter. </p><p>“It’s not funny Undyne.” Sans said, and she only laughed harder. </p><p>“Hey, shut up!” Sans screamed, and he tackled her.</p><p>They punched and tried to tear into each other until Papyrus stepped in. </p><p>“Will you knock it off?” Papyrus said, dragging the two off eachother.</p><p>“Well, she started it.” Sans said, pointing to the growling fish monster as he bared her teeth and snarled. </p><p>“Look at you guys. No wonder we’re dangling at the verge of starvation.” Papyrus said, he was exhausted. </p><p>“Man, I hate dangling.” Sans said, he had to work non-stop to keep himself and Paps from starving, and even more so to stop himself from getting killed by other starving monsters. </p><p>“Yeah? If it weren’t for those humans, we’d be living like kings.” Undyne said, growling at the memory of Frisk. </p><p>“Man I hate humans.” Sans said, and Papyrus nodded slightly. </p><p>“So pushy.” Undyne grumbled. </p><p>“And sadistic.” Sans said, he was itching for a kill at this point.</p><p>“And tasty.” Papyrus finished and the two had a laugh. </p><p>“And, man, are they” Sans began.</p><p>“Ugly!” They cheered, Papyrus joining in on the laugh. </p><p>“Oh, surely those humans are not all that bad.” A deep and velvety voice said, and a dark yet short figure emerged from the shadows, the trees rustling as he walked past them, causing them to wilt. </p><p>“Oh.” Undyne said, rolling her eye. </p><p>“Oh, Nightmare. It’s just you.” Sans said, he kinda liked the guy, aside from his handsome face, he was a ruthless hunter and didn’t waste time. </p><p>“We were afraid it was somebody important.” Undyne spat, smirking. </p><p>“Yeah you know, like Dream.” Sans said, Papyrus was looking at the two as he took a generous step back. He had seen Nightmare mad once, he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of death. </p><p>“Yeah.” Undyne said, chuckling as Nightmare grimaced. </p><p>“I see.” Nightmare said, his own devilish smirk appearing on his face, </p><p>“Now that’s power.” Sans said, looking at Undyne.</p><p>“Tell me about it.” Undyne said, recalling her beat down. </p><p>“I’m surrounded by idiots.” Nightmare said, looking at their bruises and scars from recent and past fights. </p><p>“Now you, Nightmare, I mean, you’re one of us. I mean, you’re our pal.” Undyne said, grinning wider at Nightmare’s disgust and discomfort. </p><p>“Charmed.” He said glaring at her. </p><p>“Oh, I like that. He’s no emperor, but he’s still so proper.” Undyne said, giving a small giggle as Sans snickered, Papyrus still praying for their safety. </p><p>“Yeah. Hey, did you bring us anything to eat, Nightmare, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did ya, did ya, did ya?” Sans said, getting close to him as he did puppy-dog eyes. </p><p>“I don’t think you really deserve this.” Nightmare said opening a viewing portal to a buffet of food, cooked to perfection. It made the trio’s mouths water. </p><p>“I practically gift-wrapped those skeletons for you, and you couldn’t even dispose of them.” Nightmare said, sighing in disappointment as he opened the portal and Undyne began to collect the food to disperse.</p><p>“Well, you know, it wasn’t exactly like they were alone, Nightmare.” Undyne said, counting off the plates as servants came and carried the food off to be rationed. </p><p>“Yeah what were we supposed to do? Kill Dream?” Sans said, taking a bite of a chicken leg, chewing on the bone. Papyrus gagged at the sight. </p><p>“Precisely.” Nightmare said, bringing the trio to Undyne’s balcony in New Home.  </p><p>“I know that your powers of retention,” Nightmare said, walking around the group. “are as wet as the dark riverbed.”</p><p>“But thick as you are, pay attention!” Nightmare said, smacking the bone out of Sans’ grasp, he whined as he lost the bone as there were still scraps of meat on it.</p><p>“My words are a matter of pride.” Nightmare said, running his fingers on Sans’ skull. </p><p>“It's clear from your vacant expressions,” Nightmare waving a hand in front of Sans’ eyes. “the lights are not all on upstairs.” Nightmare pouted as he flicked Sans’ nose hole.</p><p>“But we're talking kings and successions! Even you can't be caught unawares!” Nightmare said, using his tentacles to propel him onto the roof. </p><p>“So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news~!” Nightmare said, announcing his words to the crowd.</p><p>“A shining, new era, is tiptoeing nearer.”</p><p>“And where do we feature?” Undyne asked, and Nightmare laughed. </p><p>“Just listen to teacher.” He said, using a tentacle to pet her head. </p><p>“I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded.” Nightmare declared, making illusions of food from all walks of life, fresh and ripe. The crowd’s mouths water as their hands fly through the illusions. </p><p>“When at last, I am given my dues. And injustice deliciously squared.” The Lord of Darkness announced, raising his hands as the crowd looked at him in awe. </p><p>“Be prepared!” He cried out with the crowd, smiling darkly as he rejoined Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus on the balcony. </p><p>“Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what?” Papyrus said, earning him a glare from Undyne. </p><p>“For the death of Dream!” Nightmare cried out, snarling. </p><p>“Why? Is he sick?” Undyne said, making her voice high pitched and innocent as she sneered. </p><p>“No, fool, we're gonna kill him. And Ink, too.” Nightmare said, his smile demonic. </p><p>“Great idea! Who needs joy?” Undyne said, hypocritically as she did agree to attack him. </p><p>“Idiots! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!” Nightmare screamed to the crowd<br/>
Everyone cheered and praised Nightmare. “Yay! All right! Long live Nightmare! Long live Nightmare! Long live Nightmare!”</p><p>“Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare! It's great that we'll soon be connected,” They cheered as Nightmare propelled himself above the crowd, dragging Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus along with him by their waists. </p><p>“With a king who'll be all time adored!” They cheered, a dark grin on Nightmare’s face. </p><p>“Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected,” He said, resting on top of a large building, resting the three people behind him on their knees. </p><p>“To take certain duties on board.” Nightmare drew a line across his neck as he gave a sadistic grin to the trio of former friends. </p><p>“The future is littered with prizes,” Nightmare illusions of food appearing over the starving monsters.<br/>
“And though I'm the main addressee,” Most came over to him but they didn’t care, what they got looked so good. </p><p>“The point that I must emphasize is,” He snapped his fingers.</p><p>“You won't get a sniff without me!!!” The food turned to knives as they nearly hit the crowd, vanishing before they hit. </p><p>“So prepare for the coup of the century!” He said, beckoning the crowd to chant. </p><p>“Be prepared for the murkiest scam!” </p><p>“Oooh... la, la, la!” The crows sang, Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus now huddling together. </p><p>“Meticulous planning!”</p><p>“We'll have food!” The crowd cheered, many crying. </p><p>“Tenacity spanning!” Nightmare lifted himself higher above the crowd, nearing the top of the cave. </p><p>“Lots of food!” The crowd announced</p><p>“Decades of denial.”</p><p>“We repeat!” They were cheering. </p><p>Is simply why I'll 

"Hyena Clan: Endless meat!"</p><p>“Be king undisputed,” Nightmare was smiling widely. </p><p>“Respected, saluted,” He was cackling. </p><p>“And seen for the wonder I am!” Nightmare was uncontrollably laughing. </p><p>“Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared.”</p><p>“Be prepared!”</p><p>“Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!” He said in unison with the crowd.</p><p>“Be prepared!” They all screamed, Undyne regretting meeting Nightmare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BE PREPARED!!</p><p>I love this song.</p><p>And we'll be taking a break from multiverse politics for a while.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>